A Familiar Face
by Moolighteclips
Summary: I thought that it was just a dream... Guess I was wrong. Here I was in ME and I had no freaking idea how. (Why does this always happen to?) Story is better than the summary (not that's really hard - -')
1. Prologue

_**I don't own anything**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

**2010 – Summer**

Today began the first day of summer and just like every teenager I loved it. However this year my results weren't that great, math and Latin were really bad. My mother wanted me to get better results, she just didn't see how hard I have worked! I sighted an thought to myself; 'Stop thinking about it, it's not wearth my time.'

So I took the book my father gave me, it was called: The Hobbit. As the sun rose and fell, I lost myself in the story. I liked Bilbo, he was funny, I also liked Gandalf. It was like the story was sucking me in, I just had to read and another page and another and... Well that made me come to the part were they (the 13 dwarves, hobbit and Wizard) were running from the orks for there life together with that weird but funny brown wizard that helped them, and just then walked my mother into my room.

"Annastacia, I hope that by the end of the week you know all your words Latin are no TV." with those words she slammed the door behind her. She always says my full name if she was angry, like now. Ignoring her, I took out my headsets and listened to the music while I was studied. My eyes fell on the book I was just reading.

'If only I was in a world with no points, no school, that would be awesome.'

I dreamed away and the last thing I remembered was my head softly hitting my desk.

* * *

"... I like to see time try!" said some man, waking me from my sleep. I heard men jell, there feet made a lot of noise and sometimes I heard some strange sound, like metal on metal. Slowly I opened one eye and so nothing but green, my second eye opened now as well in surprise.

'there is no green where I live!' I jumped up and went to the sours of all the noise. I came out on a field and saw how little people were running for there life and how rabbits were doing the same.

'I hit my head...'

I was thinking about my options and thought that the little people would probably survive.

'they look like survivors, and better than the other...' I thought as I gazed upon the other that were so ugly no even photoshop could make them pretty.

'Now I only that to get were they were. The question is how?'

'How am I going to do that?' I thought back of all the films I had ever seen and realized that the person that ran like an idiot always survived, like Jack Sparrow. So here I was, running like an idiot, hopping to make it out of here alive. I saw how the men disappeared in some cave and said (louder then I thought); "Shit!" that was heard by some really ugly looking things(?). And now there were after me. While waving with my arms, I ran as hard as I could.

"I am so sorry that I didn't learn for Latin please for give me, I will do better next year if you let me survive this!" as if God was waiting for me to say this, men appear and killed all the things.

However what I didn't expect was that they would also point there weapons on me. Well, they did.

"Who are you?" a man with long brown hair asked me.

"Who are you?" I asked. He just looked at me with a hard look in his eyes.

"Annastacia, you can call me Anna."

"What are you doing here, dressed like that?" I looked down to see if I was wearing something weird. But I was just wearing a red short and white tanktop with a par of all stars. Now I looked at what he was wearing, some dress thing.

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

The man look not so happy with that comment and said something in some beautiful language. Suddenly two man took me tied my hands behind my back and layed me over there horse. I felt someones hand on my ass and screamed; "Get you filthy hand of my ass or I will kick you in a place where no sunlight shins!" I saw how the men around me looked at me with big eyes. I saw how there ears began to color red, that was also the first time I noticed that all the men had strange pointy ears.

'Did I hit my head?'

I felt the muscles of the horse under me move as he was galloping. I thought it was fantastic how the body moved, the way it held our weight (elf+me+weapons+stuff=heavy!) and still could be this elegant. I watched how my surrounding changed from a bare plain with rocks into a landscape filled with tall trees and mountains so high that you could hardly see the sky. We walked through the mountains and came in a sunlight place. Water seemed to fell from the sky and everything looked so pure and innocent. Beautiful; that was the only word to describe this. Tall sculptures looked like they were holding the sky up and for the first time in my 12 year old life, I didn't know what to say. All that I could do was look and gasp. It looked like a place picked out of a fairytale. We marched through the door and came in an open place. There were the little men standing and a old man, dressed in grey – and looked like a wanderer – holding a wooden stick. The men that asked me the questions, jumped of this horse and welcomed the wanderer.

"Gandalf The Grey, how are you?" he said

"Very good, Lord Elrond."

'Wait a minuet! Gandalf The Grey, Lord Elrond, the ugly things, the pointy ears, the hairy men! I am in the Hobbit!'

"Noooooo!" Everyone looked at me and I sadly realized that I screamed "no" out loud.

'Shit...'

"And who is this?" the old man asked.

"Oh, someone I found. She was running from orks."

"Who wouldn't." I whispered dryly.

"Yes who wouldn't..." said Lord Elrond while he looked at me. Damn his elf ears!

Gandalf looked at me and I stared right at him back.

"She is with me." the wizard finally said.

"I am?" I thought out loud. That made the old man roll with his eyes.

Elrond just looked from me to him and finally ordered some elf to free me.

The elf, know as Elrond, turned to the little men AKA dwarves and said something I didn't understand. Neither did the dwarves 'cuz they became mad and all. I sighted and thought by myself: 'Men and their pride...'

Luckily, everyone became calm when the old man said that Elrond had offered them dinner. And by the look on there faces they were not going to say no. We clammed the stairs and came in a room with a large table. However the dwarves were not happy with the food, they were all complaining about the missing meat on there plats. They kept on nagging about it till I had enough.

"Shut up and eat what you get. You should be lucky, there are people that work day and night and still can't afford to have a meal like this."

those words made the dwarves made.

"How are you to say what we have to do!" said a black haired man, clearly the leader.

And from what I had read, I ascertained that he had to be Thorin Oakenshield.

"Well, let me make this clear, Thorin Oakenshield. You may be the next King under the Mountain, but that doesn't take away that there are people out there that are starving while you and all the others are nagging my ears of about how bad it is that there is no meat here. Why don't you thing about those people and stop nagging, 'cuz you are damn lucky that you have enough food to fill you tummy while others are died because they don't have that!" angry like hell, I walked away leaving some mad and surprised dwarves behind. I ran of the stairs and into the garden which was filled with flowers, tall trees and no living soul was there to see. I let out a deep sighted and looked up toward the blue blue sky. I layed back on the grass and started to search for figures in the clouds.

I pointed at one of the few clouds that looked like a rabbit and whispered; "bunny."

"That"s a cloud." said a manly voice from behind. I let out a soft scream and looked behind me to face a man with the same ears as Lord Elrond.

"I know that's a cloud." was all I could say.

"Then why did you say 'bunny'?" he asked me.

"If you want to know, you gotta lay down with me." the elf frowned but elegant as all of his kind he lied him beside me.

I pointed at the cloud and said; "From where I'm we sometimes just lay in the grass and look for figures in the clouds. Like that one. It looks like a bunny, doesn't it?" I smiled brightly. He just looked at me and than finally agreed.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"I am far from home. It like world apart... you have no idea."

"If you tell me more, I can get an idea." he replied.

"Well, everything is different from here. Someone like you – an elf – is not that bonded to time as humans. You have eternity and we have decades. Here, it fells like time is not going here, it stopped. That makes everything so calm and quiet. It gives you the feeling like you have all the time in the world, while we humans don't have that."

My soft words made him silence.

"Tell me more." was all the stranger asked.

"Well, were I'm from we have things that you don't know and probably never will, like..." now I realized that I had my phone with me.

"Like this." I said and let him see my phone. To the elf it didn't look like something he had ever seen before. Curious he let his fingertips slight over the screen. I pushed a button and it gave light.

"Is it magic?" the blond elf asked.

"Nope." I wanted to explain to him what it really was, but if I would do that I had to explain more than that so I didn't say anything more about it.

"..."

"..."

The silence was killing me. Not knowing what to do, I sighted until an idea popped up in my head.

"Do you want to here some music from where I am?" I asked him.

The blond haired man first rised an eyebrow but than nodded. I searched through my playlist and finally played 'Wind of Change'. That was one of the only slow song I had. I always loved that song, it was just so beautiful. The first sounds began to fill the air, the elf's eyes became big. I saw that he wanted to ask a question but I told him to listen to the music.

_The world is closing in  
And did you ever think  
That we could be so close, like brothers  
The future's in the air  
I can feel it everywhere  
I'm blowing with the wind of change_

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change

Walking down the street  
Distant memories  
Are buried in the past forever

_I closed my eyes and let my thoughts be filled with this song._

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me  
Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change

The wind of change blows straight  
Into the face of time  
Like a stormwind that will ring  
The freedom bell for peace of mind  
Let your balalaika sing  
What my guitar wants to say

Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me  
Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change

As the last notes died out I opened my eyes. Now I saw that there were many people (elves) standing around me.

"That was beautiful."

"Where did that sound come from?"

"What is that thing in you hand?"

Many elves started to ask me things and I didn't had the time to say anything.

"Anna, can you come?" I saw that it was Gandalf that called me. Letting out a relieved sighted I ran toward him. Quickly turned around and said, "Have a nice day!" to all the handsome but probably really old elves.

We walked through the halls of Riverdal and entered a big room.

"Wait here", was all the old man said.

As the hours ticked away, I just set there and bored me to death. Because I had nothing to do, I just listen to the music on my phone. It was funny to see the faced of the proud elves turn into embarrassment as the stem of Enrique Iglesias sing; "Tonight I'm fucking you".

Finally Gandalf came out of the room and said that I had to follow him. He made me feel like a puppy. To get my mind of that feeling, I sing loud along with Enrique making all the pointy ears flush red. *Snigger*

"Anna, could you please stop provoking the elves... even thought it's funny?" said the old man while grinning. That made me laugh even harder, but I did what he asked me. What can I say, I'm weak against old men. They are like funny and old and all that shit. I always had to laugh when my grandpa started to say: "Back in my days...". I sighted while I thought back and realized once more that life happened been the same ever since he had passed away. For instance; my mother didn't smile so much anymore, dad drank a lot more and well, right now I am stuck here, in a book that I was reading.

"What are we going to do?" I asked while following him on the foot.

"Well, we are going to meet the dwarves again, they just left. We can catch up."

"OK, but where are they going to? I hope nothing dangerous..." I said, I knew that the dwarves wanted to go to the lonely mountain but there most be a lot of ways to get there. I looked up to see a snickering Gandalf.

"Gandalf, we are not going to do anything dangerous, are we?" I asked him severe.

"No no, don't worry." he said, while acting like nothing happened which he was like THE pro in.

* * *

My legs were killing me, so is my ass. I had pain in muscles I didn't even know the excisions of. The horse just ran through the mountains and we finally came in frond of some weird gate.

"What are we doing here?" was my question.

"Helping those fouls."

"..." faceplamed myself.

With his magic – I thought it was pretty awesome (but not planning to tell him) – he opened the door. There was nobody there, if the bad boys all fought like this war would least for only seconds...

Once again, Gandalf ordered me to say put which made me feel even more like a puppy.

'Why did he took me with him if I was only going to be his puppy...'

That made me think, why did he take me with him? I'm not strong or a skilled fighter nor was I really smart, brave or in possession of great powers. I had no idea, ask him I ordered myself. However, now that I looked at him he looked kinda busy fighting goblins, 'he will be fine. And it's can wait...'

"Anna! Come!" the old man said and I listened like the good puppy I was.

We ran over some wooden bridges and panels only to be stopped by a fat nasty goblin. He began to said all sorts of things, well, not for long 'cuz Gandalf's blade cut him and the goblin fall. But that was not the only thing so did we. The gravity pulled us – and a lot of different thing – down to the ground, Gandalf and I landed pretty good, I only had a long cut in my under arm.

"That wasn't so worse." some dwarf said.

"You may never say those words, they bring bad luck." and as if I was trying to prove my point, the big, fat and ugly goblin fall on them. It was so funny I had to hid my laugh with my hand. However that smile didn't least, when I looked up.

"Gandalf..." I whispered, while pulling on his sleeve and pointing up. A huge amount of goblins crawled like spiders down, towards us.

My only thought: 'Shit.'

"Daylight, only daylight can save us now." the wizard tolled us. And like mad men we ran for our live, for daylight. And I was never so happy to see the sun rise.

When we raced out of the mountain cave, I felt the warmth of the sun and I let out a sight of relieve. While I was enjoying the moment, Gandalf began to count everyone. He found out that the missed one.

"Where is the hobbit? Where is Bilbo?" the old man asked the dwarves. They all began to say things through each other.

"I will tell you were he is, back in Shire. Where he has everything he wants. His house, his garden-"

"Stop." I whispered but everyone heard me. I became mad because he was so mean against Bilbo. I liked Bilbo, so I stood up for him.

"You are one son of a bitch!" I said angry.

"Did he not go with you, did he not leave his home, did he not risk his life, did he not give up everything for all of you!? You should be ashamed to even think of him in such a low way, he did everything he could! Gave up everything! And now you are nagging that he is not here! Why don't you gave him a chance for God's sake!" angry I marched away. Leaving some surprised faces behind. I was about to turn around, when the familiar face of Bilbo appeared from behind a tree.

"You came back?" I said.

"Yes I did, didn't I. Hmm Anna?" he said as he looked around. I nodded to confurn that that was my name.

"Why?" Thorin asked.

"Because, I have a place to call home, I have a place where I belong, you don't and that's why I want to help you take it back." Everything looked find until we saw orks running toward us on wargs.

"This day can't get worse." I said to myself out loud.

Because I didn't know what to do, I clammed in a tree, just like the others. Only with me it didn't work. I couldn't get myself up. Some blown hairy dwarf helped me.

"Thank you..." I said.

"You're welcome. I guess I haven't had the opportunity to introduce myself; I am Kili."

I liked him he was so... cheerful (?). all the other dwarves introduced themselves as well.

"Well, I would have like to met you under better circumstances..." I told him as I looked down. As if that was a sign, the tree started to fall because of the strength of the wargs. We had to jump to the next tree and the next tree until we all set in the same tree that was standing on the edge of a cliff.

Thanks to Kili and Fili, I made it till the last one.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to out loud. "This is not how I want to end my 12 year old existence!"

Gandalf had a wonderful idea. He set fire to the pine cones and threw them to the wargs. They were scared away.

"Yes, everything is gonna be alright now." said Bombur.

"Don't say that." and then it happened not only did the tree almost fall (with us in it!) also Thorin

went back to fight some pale ork, followed by nobody less then Bilbo. And if that was not enough (which it certainly was) all the other dwarves began to fight as well.

Just when I thought this was the end, giant eagles came to help us. With out cracking 1 feather they freed us and took us with them, leaving the now very angry pale ork.

We flew through the air, and for the first time in my life I was really jealous of the fact that birds could fly, but I not. Everything seemed so special from the air. The magnificent birds let us of and we all gathered around Thorin's body. With magic, Gandalf heeled him. The next King under the Mountain, looked at Bilbo and became mad. I wanted to stand up for him when Thorin suddenly hugged him. It made me feel warmth and happy inside. For the first time since our travail, we could finally look upon the place to be. The Lonely Mountain. Gandalf came to me and looked at my arm but it was not really bad so I just going to let my body do the work.

"Are you ready?" I asked. My answered were all loud yeses.

* * *

We were running for our life, this had became the normal way of living. It sucks. We were running from some huge black bear. We raced toward a house, finally there but the idiots couldn't open the door. With a fast click I opened it and we rushed inside, closing the door just in time.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Gandalf.

"Wait." was the only thing he said.

"Are we safe?" I now whispered.

"We will be safe for tonight... I hope." he whispered back at me.

"Let's just sleep." the wizard suggested. By the time the night came everyone was already dreaming except the old wizard and me.

'Now is the time.'

"Gandalf, why did you help me in Riverdal? Why did you take me with you?"

"Well, because you are so young and because you can be everything you want." he told me. I didn't understand what he meant with that. Just when I wanted to asked more he turned away and fall asleep. I felt how darkness came and took me away.

I light of the sun shinned in my face waking me.

"Urggg... I hate mornings." I sighted and stood up. Gandalf was talking to some tall hairy man. He looked kind, like a teddybear only less hugbare. I shacked all the dwarves awake, some stood up immediately other were ...not that fast. In the end everyone was sitting and eating.

"Bon appétit." I said which made everyone look at me.

"Euhh... it means something like eat well or eat good."

"Ahhh..."they all said and tried to copy it. That didn't go very smooth.

"Will you help us?" Gandalf asked.

"I hate dwarves, there don't care about the others...but I hate orks even more. What do you need?" and that's how we got horses for the ride.

After a long ride, we finally came to a not-so-kind-looking forest.

"Let go of the horses, they will go back to there master." ordered Gandalf.

"The forest looks...sick." Bilbo said.

"Yes, it doesn't look like it used to." Gandalf walked into the forest only to come back and say; "Not my horse!"

"Are you going some where?" I asked.

"Yes, meet me at the foot of the mountain." he told Thorin.

I presumed that I had to go with him like I always had but as I wanted to clam one of the horses he told me: "No, you will go with the dwarves."

"Say WHAT?!" I screamed dramatic.

Before I even could make a comment, he was already riding away.

"Don't lose the path, without it you will be lost." screamed the wizard at us.

'Great, just great. I can't get any better!'

Together we marched the forest in, not knowing what to expect.

'Let's hope that there are no orks...' I thought bitter.

We were walking on the path and just as I was thinking that it want well, we lost it. We were going back, but the more we moved the less we walked, it was like we were walking in circles. I saw how the hobbit clammed up a tree. Than it happened, giant spiders came from everywhere. Screaming and waving with my arms, I ran like an idiot in the opposite direction.

'This can't be happening to me, oh God, I hate spiders.' lost in my thoughts I didn't look where I was going and slammed myself against a tree.

Knock out...

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache.

'What the hell happened?' I wanted to move my arm to touch my had but discovered that it was stuck in some weird sticky thing. Scratch that, I was completely covered with it. Through it I saw big figures move.

'Think back, Anna! What happened.' I said to myself 'The Spiders! That is worse than orks...'

I tried to move that didn't work at all, just when I was giving up and hoping that they didn't like humanflesh, a blade cut open my prison (?). I felt on the ground and could get out of it. I looked up and saw that it was Bilbo that helped me. He freed the others and come down as well. However we weren't done, giant spiders seems to come from everywhere. And I hate spiders so right now I was hitting everything with a wooden stick – that didn't work against them – *sad face*. Fili was protecting me along with Gloin and they were doing it awesome. Every time they took one down, I applauded – which made them work ever harder – and did the L-sign (which means Loser!) at all the death spiders. I just saw how Kili was being attacked by a spider when out of nowhere all the spiders got killed by strange dressed men. Kili got saved by some very pretty woman with red hair. They began to take all the weapons from the dwarves. Some elf wanted to touch me and I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me. You... You...Infidel!" I watched way to much Achmed the Dead Terrorist.

The elf looked offended but kept his hand with him. A very tall elf came toward Gloin and took something from under his beard. It were the pictures/drawings of his wife and child.

"What is this? A brother?" the elf asked disgusted.

"That is my wife." I had seen the pictures and even thought she had a lot of hair she still looked like a woman. However, the way the elf said it made me snicker.

"And who is this horrible creature? A goblin mutant?" the elf was so serious that I burst out in laughter. I even got tears in my eyes from it.

"What's so funny?" the blond guy asked. I couldn't agree with the elf that would made one of my friend(?) mad, so I gave him a quick look and said: "You shouldn't judge people, you are like thousands of years old and still single." I whispered to Fili: "It is probably his personality, his sucks."

"You can't speak like that against me, a prince." he said.

"First of all: you're not my prince so I don't give a shit that you are one. Second of all, just because you came out of you mummy's belly doesn't make you a person worthy of my respect. And thirdly, how do you think you are, just because you are a prince doesn't make you a better person, it doesn't make you more than me because in the end we are all the same and with the gods names doesn't matters, you heart and soul do and you lack them both."

He became red than mad and than he started to say thing I didn't understand.

Making me angry I said cheesy; "Everything you just said art thou self!"

He became so angry I thought he would shot me with one of his arrows. Maybe it was not such a good idea to offended him like that but it was to funny to not to do so. I know I know, very sadistic of me.

"How are you?" he asked while barely controlling if anger.

"Not you thank god." I replied sarcastic. Now he lost it. Mad he ordered he other elves to take us with them.

"Well done." said Gloin and Fili.

"I know, but I could have said way more."

"Thank." this was the first time Gloin really said something to me without it being necessary.

"You're welcome, Friend. Really, it was my pleasure."

'This sucks.' I set in a isolated prison because I had insulted him and hurt his pride, if he would come here I would make sure that his pride won't hurt but his face.

'Stupid Prince...' I sighted and looked down.

"Balin, is Thorin already back?"

"No, the only way for us to get out of here is by giving them something."

"Hmm..." was the only thing I said. Because I had my prison higher – thanks to that stupid prince – I saw Thorin come back. Left and right were walking elves with him.

'Looks like it didn't work.'

The next King under the Mountain was pushed back into a cell.

Hours when by and it felt like I was sitting here in for like forever.

"I need to get out of here or I die of boredom!" I said more to myself then the others. Suddenly the red haired elf that helped Kili came out of nowhere and started to talk. I thought they looked cute together, but that's my opinion. However she was not the only elf that appeared, also the prince came out of nowhere.

He looked down at the smiling couple and his eyes became hard.

"Don't be jealous." I whispered knowing he would hear me. Surprised that I had seen him, he walked toward me.

"What do you know?" he said brusk.

"I know a lot, like that you are an elf and a prince, like you are having a crush on that she-elf and that you are jealous like hell."

He stopped talking to me which made me sighted and look better at him. Now I saw something I didn't expected to see. He looked devastated.

"Listen, I know you think I'm a kid but even I know more about love than you do. Do you love her?" I asked him.

"What is love? When do you know it is love? When do you know you are in love?"

"Do you stop breathing for a second if she smiles at you?

Does the world seem a brighter place when she does that?

Do you feel you are beat faster every time you are close to her, touch her, talk with her?

Can't you stop thinking of her?

Does she seem to be perfect in everything?

Do you follow her every move?

Do you wan to see her happy?" I asked him.

He just looked at me and said nothing.

"If you do all of that, than you're in love. However, just because you love her doesn't mean that she loves you. If you really love her, you let her chose her path without you influence. Because if you asked me, I think she already lost her heart to someone else." I told him as I looked at the dwarf and the she – elf.

"For someone so young you are pretty wise." he said to me

"I know." I replied cheesy with a big smile.

"..."

"... Will you let me go for my wise words?"

'Get the hint!'

"No. but I will make sure that you will have it good here." and than he walked away.

"But I don't want to stay here." I mumbled.

After he left, it wasn't for long until also the she-elf made her way back to her people. Seconds, minuets, hours seemed to passe and I had nothing to do. Just as I was planning to ran against the door, in the hope it would open when Bilbo came out of nowhere, holding the keys.

"Bilbo Bagging, you're my saving angel!" I whispered to him when he opened my door.

"Let's go." he said. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Oh wait, I have to do something. Go free the others, I will be there in a second." Bilbo looked at me thoughtful but than did as I asked him.

I looked around me, trying to find something to write with. Eventually I found a stone that let a trail behind.

'If only I could see his face when he reads this. Hell, I would stay to see that, if I didn't wanted to help the dwarves.' yes, I really liked the dwarves, they are like family, a very hairy family but still...

"Are you coming?" asked Bilbo.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

The 13 dwarves and me followed the hobbit, down to the basement.

"We have to get out of here, not further in!" some dwarf – I think Bofur – told Bilbo.

"Let him be, I think he knows had he is doing."

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Anna."

"No problem, bro."

"Now clam in the barrels." he ordered.

"Say, What!?" I looked at him frowning.

"Just do as I say." and that's how the 13 men and me, clammed into the barrels.

"Now what?" I asked. My question made 13 heads appear to look – just like me – at Bilbo.

"Hold on tight." he said and whispered to himself; "i hope that everyone can swim."

'Did I hear him correctly?' before I could ask he pulled at some stick and we all rolled away and fall in to the water. I got completely wet, for the first time in this journey I wasn't happy with the clothes that I was wearing. Now that my tanktop is wet, you could see my orange-colored bra.

We were waiting for Bilbo to came, when I heard people scream: "They have escaped."

'Busted'

* * *

**With Legolas**

"Sir, someone left you a message, written on the wall." a servant told him.

"Let me see." I rushed toward the prison and so that it was that one from the human girl.

On the wall was written:

To the prince (I haven't asked you name, have I?)

I just wanted to say:

Loser!

I escaped. =D (I think you noticed)

You lost from a 12 year old girl. That is sad.

Come and get me... if you can.

Ps; listen to my advice, I am always right.

Lot's of love

Anna

The prince had to laugh and said – without realizing it – out loud: "Yes I will get you."

* * *

**Back with Anna**

Bilbo finally came and we let the flood take us out of here. Well that was the plan. When we were have the way, the elves had seen us and closed the gate. And just when I thought it couldn't get worse, orks came out of nowhere.

"Great, just great." I mumbled to myself.

The dwarves began to fight as good as they could but without any descent weapons that was hard. However we were not the only one fighting, elves from everywhere came to defend there homeland from the ugly orks.

Kili crawled out of his barrel and tried to open the gate. In that process he got the by an ork's arrow. Now the brave dwarf was laying on the ground of the pain. Seeing that no other dwarf could do it. I wrung myself out of the barrel and pushed Kili first back in his and then turn to pull the stick. I turned around only to face a very scary and ugly ork that was looking at me, ready to attack. I thought this was the end but then an arrow went through his head. I turned around to see how it was and discovered that it was the prince.

"Thank!" I wanted to pull the stick when I suddenly fell I stinging pain in my shoulder. When I looked I saw it was I arrow, but he was to plain to be from one of the elves. With my teeth on each other, I pulled him out, it hurt like hell. I lifted my other arm and pulled down the stick, opening the gates. I jumped in my barrel just in time and of we were. We were haunted by orks AND elves. However the elves did also kill a lot of orks so that was not that bad. I hid in my barrel as I let the dwarves fight, what can a girl from 12 do... that"s right: nothing.

Thank to the flood we out ran the orks and even the elves we had to wave goodby, but the flood didn't last very much longer. When he was completely gone we went back on land.

"Let move." Thorin said. "We have to get out of here, they are right behind us."

"Thorin, we can't out run than if we go on foot. We are not fast enough and Kili is wounded." I announced, saying nothing about my wound.

He looked at me, right in the eye and then eventually told us that we had minuets. Those 3 minuets went fast and just like Thorin had said, we started to walk. As if it was a miracle, a human.

Balin convinced him to talk us with in and after offering hem a lot of money he agreed. We were sailing on more of an ice covered sea and saw for the first time the lonely mountain from so close.

"Get in the barrels." he told us. So said so done but what I didn't expected was to get a lode of fish on me. I wanted to get out because one fall in my top but I had to stay still. We remand still until Bard (the human) made the sign. We all came out and walked very still to his house. However we had to stop because Bard was being watched. Suddenly he picked me up and said: "You are light, very light and small. I can put you into one of my sacs but you all" the looked at the men "will have to go through some other way.

* * *

I was ready inside when they appeared. I had to place my hand on my mouth to stop myself from laughing as they came through the toilet.

"You won't say a word, to nobody." Bwanin told me angry.

"No Word!" repeated Gloin.

"Yeah Yeah. Go take a bath you all stink as shit." I said which sniggering. They didn't laugh. After they all came out and had taking a bath, they asked Bard where the weapons were. He ran out side and came back with a long black bag. However inside were no weapons it were old tools, disappointed they became angry at Bard.

"The only place you can find metal weapons, is with the soldiers." Bard told us.

And that is how we went that night to steel the weapons. I thought everything was find – not thinking about my shoulder that was killing me – when Kili fall from the stairs and made a lot of noise. Now men came from everywhere pointing there weapons at us.

'This sucks.'

Hard handy we were taken to the master of this place. He was a fat unsightly looking man, the man came forward and said:"Who are you? Thieves? Accessions?" his voice went up as he was speaking. I felt the burden of my wound press on me and because there were no painkillers here, I was died from pain. I felt on my forehead and discovered that I was having a fever. I became tired and wanted to sleep for a long long time. However, I knew that was not a potion so I stayed on my feet and looked at all the people surrounding us. The little man next to him looked in my eyes like a rat, and that was insulting against the rats.

Bard made his way through the crowd: "He is _Thorin_ _Oakenshield_, son of Thráin, son of Thrór. King under the mountain. He will only give us problems. Have you all forgotten the people we have lost, the things we had to give up?"

Now Thorin opened his mouth and told everyone that if they let him go, they would all share in the wealth of the gold there. He promised them things but I know that there was no way in hell he could realize what he just had promised, it was to much. That evening we partied, drunk, laugh and forgot the terrible thing we were about to face: Smaug. I walked into a separate room full of mirrors. I felt the pain spread in my body, I looked left and right to see if anyone was there and then pulled my tanktop up. I was shocked to see that the most of my shoulder had turn black and that it was slowly spreading itself.

'no wonder I had pain.'

the pain was grown to strong, I won't last long. Even though I was only 12 and hadn't seen much of the word. I was happy that I did what I had done. I had made friends, had made so much fun, like that time they asked me to make dinner and I almost poisoned everyone. Or when we were fish, and I pushed Fili into the water and when Kili tried to get him out the water he also fell. I had beautiful memorize. I wished I had one more change to these Legolas, I wanted to see Kili marry that beautiful red haired she – elf and I wanted to see Smaug just disappeared and let the dwarves return home. I wished that I had the chance to say goodby to my mam and dad, tell them that I'm ok. I felt for the first time since I came here tears roll over my face. For the first time I stood still and realized that I would never see my parents again, never see my friend. I also realized that I didn't want to died, I want to live, fall in love, have children, grow old together with the one I love. Suddenly Kili walked in, leaving me no time to pull my top down. The had seen it, I knew it, by the look in his eyes the way his mouth had fall open out of shock.

"You got hit?" he sounded like he didn't believe it.

"Yeah, it's no big deal."

"..." there was an awkward silence in this room.

"Don't tell them, they have to go to the Lonely Mountain. I will stay here." Kili frowned and walked out the door.

"Please don't tell them. Let them enjoy this night."

"Girl, you have to start acting like your age. You're only 12!"

"Please do this for me, this is the last thing you will probably do for m-"

"Don't say it." he cut me of. And than walked away.

That night I fall asleep while feeling like I could sleep for forever.

It was the rough hand of Gloin that woke me up, as I stood up I hissed in agony and by the look of Kili, wasn't I the only one. We began to make us ready for the journey to the Mountain, as I was working without using my right shoulder I felt like I was being watched. Pain spread it self through my body every time I moved, sometimes I even so some black spots in my view. Walking to the boot that was waiting for us I saw how Kili looked worse and worse.

"Are you alright?" I asked was the dwarf stumbled further.

"I could ask you the same." he said as he looked at me from head to toe. Before I could replay we arrived at the boot.

"Time to go..."

Thorin looked at me and Kili and announced: "Both of you stay here."

I didn't mind but Fili and Kili looked like they just had heard their worst nightmare.

They started to argue and in the and Kili, Fili, Oin, Bofur and I stayed behind. The others were not even out of side as Kili fell. We took him to the only one we could trust, Bard. After a little struggle we got in, Bard began to give him all sorts of herbs but nothing worked. Then Bofur asked for something, I thing it was I herb but I didn't know it for sure. Pain ran through me as I hit my shoulder against a closet. I gasped of breath, now Oin came to me.

"Anna, are you alright?" I lied to him and say that I had never felt better. The dwarf frowned but let me be. I stumbled toward the first chair/bed I saw and fell in it. I felt how my eyes closed, from afar I heard people scream, metal hit metal and flesh and heard a pray, it sounded beautiful. With all those thing happening I felt life slip away, out of me. I felt fear, not of death but of saying goodby. The last thing I remembered was the happy shears and someone saying: "Kili is saved."

I woke up in my own room, everything look normal. I looked at my arm, no scare. I opened my laptop and so that it was just the next day.

'This can't be right, right?!'

And that was the moment I promised myself never to read story's like this again.

* * *

That was the prologe. I just want you to now that after this everything will be going about events in the LOTR – books. Review.


	2. Chapter 1 Anna?

**SimplySupreme:** yes she 'died' but that was in the hobbit when she was 12, she will be a lot older when she goes into the world of LOTR. So don't worry, I will make sure everything is going to be ok, I'm not gonna let Legolas date someone that is 12. that would be so wrong - _ -' I hope you liked it! BTW, thanks for following!

**BlossomsAtSunrise:** Thank you, your review made my day! Was it really funny? I hope that you also will like this chapter. Please review if you want XP.

**Maidens and Mayhem in Middle-earth** : You are the first Community to follow me EVER! so thank you for that.

And to all the other followers, favorites THANK YOU!

I hope that there are not to many errors, if so; I'm really sorry! English is not my nation's language.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

THE STORY GOES ON!

* * *

**Chapter 1; Anna?**

2022 - Summer (Anna is 24 years old.)

I walked out of the club, music was filling the air and even after 30 meters I still could her the voice of Beyoncé sing; 'Drunk in love...' I had to get some fresh air, all the things I had drunken I had trouble standing straight on my feet and the 5 inches high heels weren't really in my favor. I stumbled in to the central park of Oxford and went over my neck behind the second tree. Even thought that was really gross, it cleared my head. Now I realized that it was not such a good idea to go into a lonely park alone in the middle of the night. I started to freak when I heard a branch break from behind me. I turned around and so a man standing in the light of a lamppost. when I looked closer I saw that he was holding a knife. terrified I ran into the wood. After 5 meters I took my shoes of and ran further as hard as I could. I heard - felt - that the stranger was getting closer and closer to me.

'God, Buddha, Jack Sparrow, Tom Cruise, Anyone, help me! I don't want to die, take me out of here!'

I saw a light from afar, thinking of it as my only way to stay alive, I raced toward it. The branches of the tree made small wounds in my arm and legs.

'My poor legs, I wish I had put on a longer dress'

I could almost reach the light, the adrenalin that kick in only seconds ago was working even harder now that I had a chance of surviving this shit. hearing him being so close I didn't think anymore I just jumped into the light.

There was not the traffic or laughing people that I had expected. No instate I saw a bunch of young and old men look at me. Now that I looked better I saw someone I know, or better looked like someone I know. The old men that appeared like a wanderer looked like Gandalf the Grey, but I know that he was some character of some book, I mean ok that dream I had when I was 12 seemed very real but that could not be true nor could this.

I just stared at the men and they stared at me.

'This can't me true' however when I looked around everything looked like it did with Lord Elrond.

. Blinked 3 times

. Rubbed in my eyes

. Pinched myself

What ever I did they were still standing there.

"Oh God, I have lost my mind, I'm nuts!" I mumbled to myself.

"It good to hear you finally admit it." a teasing voice told me. I turned around and saw that it was Legolas.

"Anna, don't mind him, like you have said; His personality sucks." said a little man who looked awfully familiar.

"Gloin?" I asked. He just nodded.

"Gloin!" and there I was, screamed and hugged him, which made the dwarf flush red.

Now a strange man spook: "My Lady what you are wearing is very appropriate. A lady should not wear something like that."

I frowned,: "who are you to tell me what to wear? I don't tell you that you are wearing clothes so ugly even a blind man would become blind and even you know that that's impossible." I replied.

"You just did!" the man raised his voice and looked mad.

"No shit, Sherlock." I whispered sarcastic.

"Who is Sherlock?" whispered one little boy with brown hair to an other little boy who was a little bit fatter.

I just rolled my eyes.

"You have no right to speak like that to me, Boromir. Do you know whom I am." the same man said.

"No, and does this face looks like it cares?" I asked while pointing at my face.

Angry he walked toward me: "A whore like you should not be here!"

'A whore, did I hear him correctly!? That son of a bitch! Should I take out my pepper spray? No, too mean'

"First of all, I ain't a whore, second off all you call yourself a real man, but real man has class and can control his emotions, you can't do even one of them. Only people with little intellect get this fast angry, people like you. Now I won't make any words dirty on you, so take to my hand 'cuz the face ain't listening."

Mad as hell, he began to yell things like; "A real lady has manners" or "People like you make this world bad" and blah blah blah. I already stopped listen like for centuries ago.

"God damn it, Dude, go cry me a river and live me alone!" I ordered him. Angry he shut his mouth and went away.

'Finally, thank god!'

"Now Gloin where were we?" I asked him sweet while smiling which he also did. I was thinking what to ask, there was so much to ask.

"How have you been? Is everything OK with the others? Oh, I wanted to ask you if Kili has the girl, you know the elf umm, Tauril? Tauriel? something like that." As I questioned him the smile disappeared from his face.

"No, The most of us didn't survive. We have lost a lot in that battle against that dragon." First I didn't what to say. Silence fall upon us until my question broke it.

"And Bilbo? Is he still alright or ..."

Gloin just looked at me with a sad look making me fear for the worse before he said: "Yes, he is fine, but he will never be the same person as in the beginning."

'I know exactly how that feels' and without realizing it I caressed my belly.

I looked around hoping that he would be here but he wasn't. Sadness filled my mind and for the first time in year tears were falling out of my eyes. I looked at them like it was a miracle, something that should not have happened.

'I haven't cried since...' I found myself not able to finish that sentence.

I quickly rubbed them away and gazed upon all the men standing in frond of me. it were familiar and unfamiliar faces. I spotted Gandalf, dressed just the same as I had seen before I left.

'We should really go shopping...'

"Long time no see. How have you been?" I asked Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

The old man laughs and said; "My dear child, let's talk. there is so much to talk about." Elrond agreed on that and went with us after ordering the others to stay there. We climbed the stairs together and came in a huge room. After all of us 3 were inside, the elf closed the door.

"It's been a while. Hasn't it?" the old man asked.

"You have no idea. How long was I gone?"

"60 years." I gasped for breath.

'Sixty years! That can't be true, right?'

"Lord Elrond is that true? Maybe the old man miscalculated." that made the wizards eyebrow rise.

"No, what he said is true. And I want to know where you have been and how you got here in the first place."

"I will tell, only if you won't do something bad to me or lock me away."

Both the elf and wizard gave me there promise and I opened my mouth and started.

"I was 12 when you found me, right?" Gandalf and the elf nodded. "Well before I came here, I was in another world. One without magic, elves, goblins, orcs, hobbit's or dwarves. only humans."

The 2 wise men looked surprised and didn't know what to say so I continued speaking.

"I was sucked in the story call the Hobbit - I was reading it at the time - and came here. the was for the first time. After I was back in my own word, and God know how I did that, I never touched the book again. I grow up and one night I was heading home from a party when a man kept following me and he was holding a knife. after I saw that ran away and end up here."

The elf looked from the wizard to me and back at Gandalf.

"In this other world of yours, you have story's about us?"

"Yes, about the ring and Sauron and all that stuff. People even rewrite the story's and put their new characters in."

"New story's, about what?" Lord Elrond asked.

"Eumm, no comment."

Just as the curious elf wanted to ask more, Gandalf told me: "It is better if you keep this information to you own, it would change or fates."

"I totally agree on you." I said while trying to ignore the stare of Lord Elrond.

'Now I don't have to tell Elrond about all the story made up of him and Legolas, Aragon and I don't know whom. Lucky me.' I thought and let out a sigh of relieve.

"Oh, Gandalf before I forget, do you have any idea why I'm here, or how I even got here?" i asked.

"Time will make everything clear." was all he said.

'Like I have something with that.'

The three of us went back and I saw how everybody was sitting in a circle, in the middle was a round table. suddenly i had to think of the round table of Arther of Camelot. Two elves came with a chair, it looked the same as all the others. Elrond and the wizard took their seats and I did the same.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." said Lord Elrond with a rather stiff voice. Now that I looked better, the elf looked very tense. A little man, that looked a lot like Bilbo, came forward. He took out a small object out of his pocket and dropped it on the table. I discovered that it was a ring, while everyone gasped at the sight of it, I was just wondering what was so special about it. I digged into my memories and remembered that I had seen parts of the story with my friends.

'That ring was special. However I can't recall why.'

The man who had called me whore - I'm still angry about that - began to speak."It's a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor."

'Now I remember! That ring is like a weapon of that evil guy, Saron, Sailon what was the name again, THINK ANNA THINK just those brains of yours! Ah, yes, Sauron! that is it! But the ring can only be controlled by Sauron, no?'

The idiot kept talking until he irritated me so much I snapped.

"You fool, it can only be controlled by Sauron, do you really think that someone like you with such little brain can do that! if you do, than you are a bigger fool than I thought!"

An other man with dark brown hair and a beard jumped up and supported me by saying: "You can not wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir yelled: "And what would a Ranger know of this matter!?"

"More than you!" Damn, I didn't want to say that. I just blurted it out.

"This is no mere Ranger!" yelled Legolas as he jumped up to defend the Ranger. "He is Aragon, son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance!"

'Aragon... I know that it is a town in Spain - that is not very useful.'

Boromir (the idiot) looked surprised. "Aragon. This is Isildur's heir?"

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor."

'Mordor, Gondor, they all end on 'dor'. They're not really creative with the names of their city's and lands.'

Aragon looked and the blond elf and told him something, I had no idea what 'cuz he said it in an other language.

'He is not social.' I thought bitter, what can I say, am curious and don't like secrets (except if they are my secrets).

The idiot - my nickname for him - seat back down and told Aragon; "Gondor has no king. It needs no king."

"Aragon is right. We can not use it." told Gandalf us.

'No Really?' I thought sarcastic and rolled with my eyes.

"You have only one choise. We must destroy the ring."

'I repeat, No really?' again sarcastic.

"What are we waiting for?" asked a small man, that seat next to Gloin. He had a long brown hair and an equal long beard. I concluded that he was a dwarf because he was not as small as a hobbit but not so big as Aragon or Boromir. And an elf was he certainly not.

He stood up from his chair and walked toward the ring. The dwarf grabbed his axe - it looked really sharp - and swung at the ring.

Instate of the ring that shattered in pieces - which I expected - it was the axe that broke apart. That made my eyes widen, and i didn't know what to say.

"The Ring can not be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we possess."

"Your son?" I asked while looking at Gloin.

He sighed and nodded.

"Like father, like son." I told him giggling. Gloin just looked at me and said: "You have no idea."

"Oh, You have no idea." I replied.

Gandalf looked around in the room and informed us that the ring can only be destroyed if it is thrown in the fires of Mount Doom and that one of us must do that.

'Mount Doom, really no creativity here in the area of names.'

For a second everybody was still and then hell broke loose. Like children of 5 that were fighting about a toy they were fighting over the ring.

The son of Gloin spoke loud and clear when he said; "I will be dead before I see the ring fall in the hand of an elf!"

I snapped... again.

"Bunch of little children!" I screamed so hard that they probably could hear it in my world. Now everyone looked at me.

"You can't quarrel at a time like this. The enemy is knocking on your door, ready to strike and kill you all. No not just you, but you family, friend, children, women, men and yet you all are nagging about how will that the ring! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! I will tell you whom should take it, it should be the one with the purest soul and kindest heart." I looked in the sky blue eyes of Frodo and he nodded.

"I will take it!" shouted he. Gandalf and I let out a sigh of relieve, a smile appeared on our faces.

"I will take it! I will take it to Mordor. Though, I don't know the way." That made the smile on my face even bigger.

'Brave little Frodo.'

The wizard walked toward him and said: "I will help you bear the burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is your to bear."

'He is the son of Bilbo? Maybe grandchild...' I was really surprised.

The Ranger stood up and knelt before the hobbit.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." told a voice that sounded like a mix of melted caramel and satin to Frodo. I looked up and saw that the owner of that voice was Legolas.

"And my axe." said Gimli.

Boromir opened his mouth and for a second I thought he was either gonna nag or say something stupid but instate he said: "You carry the fades of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" shouted someone from behind me. A little man appear with red hair, also a hobbit.

'They are so cute.' I thought as I gazed to Frodo and the other hobbit "Could I adopt them? They can't be older than 13 - right?'

"We are coming too!" yelled to voices in unison. Two other hobbit came out of nowhere, the two looked very alike.

"You have to sent us tied up in a sack to stop us." said one of them.

The other laugh and told: "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission."

"Well that rules you out, Pip." whispered the other one him.

'Hihihi, they are funny.'

"Tenth companions. So it will be. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." informed us.

"Great. So where are we going?" Asked the hobbit Pip.

Now I had to covered my laughter with my hand.

'Wait tenth?'

"Gandalf, you miscalculated." I whispered in his ear.

He frowned and said; "No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Who would them be the tenth walker?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"You." he said like it was obvious.

"Say WHAT!?" I screamed making everybody look at me.

"I'm not gonna go with them! Who knows what for shit they will find! No thanks, been there done that! Remember the dragon!" I yelled.

"You will come." ordered Gandalf the Gray.

"Over my dead body." I hissed.

'I will not put my life in risk, they are nuts.'

"Than I will not tell you what I know about how to get home." He threatened me.

"Oh, that is filthy!" I screamed hard, "Fine!" and angrily walked off.

"Let's get you some proper clothes." said a she-elf to me. I followed her and she gave me boats, a blue pants - I had to beg for it, the elf wanted to give me a dress - a top and a cap to keep me warm. The cape made me feel like Superman. I don't know why. ***-_-'***

When I was ready and all the other had packed, we made our way to the outside.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of the Elves, Men and all Free Folk go with you." Lord Elrond said.

'Like that will help me survive.' I thought bitter.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf told us. And as Frodo started walking so did we. OK, I sauntered but Legolas - ass - made sure I was following. If he didn't I would have run back to Riverdall.

I looked back once more to the peaceful Riverdall and turned my back at it.

'Goodby, safe Riverdall.'

-OoO-XDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXDXPXD-OoO-

The next couple of day we walked almost day and night ,only stopping for food and sleep, while we walked I saw the most beautiful landscapes that I had ever seen in my life but that again, I hadn't seen much landscapes so that was not that difficult. Even thought I know that we had a long way in frond of us I was already getting tired. My feet were killing me and just when I wanted to ask if we could take a break, Gandalf said we should make a camp here.

'Yes!'

I took place beside Frodo as I watched how Boromir was learning Pippin and Merry - finally found out their names - to fight. I looked up and saw how clouds were blocking the sky.

'If it's gonna rain, I have to find a place to hid.' and then I fall.

"Crebain of Dunland." said Gandalf. I wanted to stand up to look what it was but Legolas pushed me back down.

"Hey wh-"

"Still." He whispered in my ear while cutting me off. I felt his body over my and tensed.

'This feels really uncomfortable. Count this as sexual harassment?' I asked myself.

'No idiot!' as I answered my own question.

Just when I wanted to asked the elf to get off me he jumped up with elegance.

I crawled up and glanced at Legolas.

'Why do I look as elegant as a duck compared to him. Stupid elf.'

"Spies of Saruman. We must take the passage of Caradhras." I had no idea how it looked like so I just waited till everybody looked in the same direction. They all looked at snow-capped mounts.

"Hell, no. Am I the only one how wants to run back to Riverdall." I asked Pippin.

He didn't say anything.

And so started to climb the mount, it wasn't for long or I lost the feeling in my feet. I looked around and was relieved that I saw not the only one that didn't like the snow. The wind was blowing the snow off the mountain side in our faces.

'I really hate snow.'

Angry I kicked the snow in frond of me but that didn't do much.

"Watch out. You can fall." said the elf to me.

"Yeah yeah stop nagging that is so not gonna happen." I said and then appeared Karma. The next thing I know I was lying in the snow, face down.

"I told you." said Legolas with a teasing voice.

"I didn't fall... I wanted to make a ... snowangel!" I waved with my arms and leg before jumping up. I looked down to see my masterpiece.

Legolas looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.

'Lucky me'

The cold was turning me in a freaking ice-cube! I glances at everybody and thought that everyone had cold but soon I realized that I was that one shaking like a leaf. Suddenly the wind became stronger, more snow hit us in the face.

"There is a voice in the wind." yelled Legolas to Gandalf.

Everyone looked at the wind and listed but how hard I tried I didn't hear a thing.

'God not only am I an ice-cube now I'm a deaf ice cube!'

"It is Saruman!" shouted Gandalf and as if that was a sign snow began to fall down and was coming right at us.

My thought; 'Shit'

"Gandalf we can't go further, the hobbits can not take it." said Aragon

"No" screamed the old stubborn man and walked to Legolas that was standing before us as if he was THE man. The snow was coming down and in a few seconds we were completely covered with snow. I was telling myself that it was just snow but it was so cold that I began to see black spots in my view. I know that that was not good, if I stay any longer in the snow I will lose consciousness after that it will only take a couple of minutes and I will freeze to death. That was something that was NOT standing on my what-I-want-to-do-list. I forced myself to dig myself out of the snow. Luckily a par of strong hand helped me, they took me up out of the snow. I felt how a hand was touching the place under my navel, in reflex I grasped a finger and pulled it back,II heard a yell and making the stranger release me. I fell back in the snow and looked up to see that it was Legolas that helped me. He looked angry.

"Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. It was a reflex." I whispered. His gazed softened and he nodded.

Boromir helped Frodo, the hobbit began to feel in all his pocket but he didn't find what he was looking for. The idiot - I'm planning to stick with that nickname - picked up something from the snow. I saw that it was the ring, Boromir looked at it as if was the answered to all his questions, he lusted after it.

'Not good. Have to do something.'

"Crebain!" I yelled and pointed in the sky.

Everyone looked up and in surprise the Ring slipped through Boromir's fingers. I picked it up and saw then smiling "Kidding" They didn't like it. I walked to Frodo and did the chain around his neck, before letting go I kissed the ring and whispered in his ear: "Please be careful, you are holding my home in you hands." He didn't realize that if this mission would fail I would never go home again.

While Frodo and I had our moment the others where arguing about how to go. eventually the wizard said; Let the Ring-bearer decide."

"We will go through the mines." was all the hobbit said, in the mean while I was digging in my brain to find some information about the mines. I soon realized that that was the place where Gandalf the Gray would die to become Gandalf the White.

Because we had to turn around and take an entire different route we had to walk for a day and by the time night fell we reached a giant lake. I thought that it was the perfect time to take a bath, but apparently not. That sticks. Scratch that, I stink LITERALLY!

The only thing that gave me comfort was the fact that I was not the only one. We walked around the lake and after a while we finally were standing in frond of the rock wall.

"The walls of Moria." said Gimli while looking at it as if it was a miracle, no I think that in someway it indeed was a miracle. I looked at the wall and my only thought was; 'Where is the door?'

As if the son of Gloin had heard my thoughts he told us; "Dwarf walls are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Gimli. Even their own masters couldn't find them if their secrets were forgotten." said Gandalf to us with a humorous tone in his voice.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" asked Legolas sarcastic.

Angry at the why he act I hissed; "After you build something like this you can laugh, but before that you should show some respect. Dwarf or not, this is something you don't see everyday." I turned around and walked to Frodo.

"Hey, sucker, is everything fine?" I asked, the little hobbit looked tired and I had the feeling that the ring was weakening him. Frodo just looked at me and then without saying a thing he wrapped his arm around me and hugged me. My eyes became big from surprise before I hugged him back. After a while I released him and lowered myself until I was as high as he was. I placed my hand on the ring that was under his clothes and told him; "What ever it is, if I can help you I will. Don't forget that?" I rose and kissed him on the forehead.

I gazed at the other men and so that all the other hobbit were looking at me.

"What?"

Pippin and Merry ran to me and said; "I also want a hug" together they jumped on me making me almost lose my balance. Because of that I stepped in the water. Aragon looked at me and told me not to disturb the water. While Gandalf was trying to open the gate, the hobbits were talking with the other. I just looked at the group and thought; "I could have found way worse." I didn't really want to admit it but I like my company, even Boromir and Legolas.

Suddenly Frodo said; "It's a riddle. Speak friend and enter. What is the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." the word hadn't left the wizard's lips or the door opened for us. I looked inside but all I could see is darkness, it wasn't really inviting so since I didn't want to get killed I stayed close with Aragon and the hobbits.

'I so don't like this.'

Nobody said a word as we entered, there was absolute silence until Gimli broke it.

"Soon master elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer,red meat on the bone! This, my friend, is the house of my cousin, Balin... and they call it a mine!"

'I didn't know that Balin was his cousin, that is good to know. I wonder how he is? He must be very old by now..."

Gandalf's staff unlighted the room but instate of the expected dwarves whom were having fun we saw skeletons with sword, axes and arrows in them. It was horrifying,'how could this happen!?' The Balin I knew was a brave kind man. Without realizing I stumbled backwards, trying to conceal the fear and horror that was consuming my mind. In a split second everyone had his weapons out and I took out my pepper spray, not to say that was of great use. The little bottle felt cool against my skin and gave me a calm feeling. I had something to defend myself with. In the back of my mine a voice asked me: 'But for how long?' I hated that I had to admit that I had no idea.

"This is not a mine. It is a tomb." Boromir said, which send shivers over my spine.

We all stared at or surrounding with either disbelieve, fear or horror. It was Legolas whom broke the silence by screaming; "Goblins"

Fool creatures crawled like spiders towards us, I felt how someone pulled me back - I looked up and saw that it was Aragon - to the entrance. I heard Boromir mumble thing about the Gap of Rohan, but the sudden scream of Frodo stopped him. I turned my head and so that Frodo was being dragged into the lake by some tentacle. Aragon released me and together with Boromir they went to help Frodo. I was nailed to the ground, frozen in fear. It's not like I see every day something like this. I could only stare at them as the two cut away the tentacles and freed Frodo.

"Into the mines!" ordered Gandalf us, that didn't he had to say twice. I raced into the mine as if my life depended on it. Scratch that, it did depend on it! A loud noise filled the air,just as we were all inside, and we saw how the last light was taken from us by rocks that fell down and blocked the door. Everything turned pitch black and it felt like someone had dropped a stone in my stomach. I know there was going to happen something, I could feel it in my bones. I also remembered that I had to tell Gandalf to be careful, but I couldn't stop him, could I? He had to fall, that is his destiny, he had to fall so he could rise out of his ashes like a Fenix. I wise someone could help me but this was my burden to bear, even I know that if I would tell anyone it would only cause problems. I felt the stone floor under my feet, the boats didn't really help, it hurt my feet and after a while I felt that my boat was wet from my blood. I wanted to nag and let someone look at it however I promised myself that I wouldn't became a burden. They can miss that like hell. So I limped further, it wasn't for long or Legolas - damn the elf and his elf eyes and this elf ears - had heard and seen it. He looked me in the eye and his eyes spoke of worry.

"I'm fine, never been better." just at that moment I stepped in a sharp stone that made me hiss in pain and agony.

'You really hate me, don't you!' I thought while looking above pretending that God could hear me.

The elf wanted to say something but Gandalf's interrupted him.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on you guard. There are older and fouler thing than Orcs in the deep places of the world." I so don't like it. I didn't want to look at the darkness that lied before us so I looked at the ground, which was not such a good I idea 'cease I discovered that it wasn't stone where we were walking on, no it were the skeletons of the fallen creatures. Shivers ran up my spine and gave me goosebumps. We made are we up the steel stairs and I did everything I could not to fall or to scream every time I stepped on someones skull. I toke my mind of it by softly humming a song, I was not gonna sing because first a drowning cat sounded better and second because this was not really the place, if you know what I mean with all the orcs and goblins and who knows what.

Gandalf warned us; "Quietly, now. It is a four days journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence will go unnoticed."

'I hope that to.' I thought and wished that it would.

The only light in this darkness was the light coming for the wizard's staff, it was so little that I could hardly see the old man's face, hell I saw barely anyones face. We walked for what seemed hours until we finally reached a new platform, we could go in three different routs, I was so happy that Gandalf know the way otherwise we would e stuck in here for forever. That was not something that stood on my what-I-want-to-do-list. I expected the wizard to move on but he stopped and mumbled: "I have no memory of this place."

'Haha, he has no mem- WHAT!'

"What!" I screamed. "Tell me that's a joke."

"It is a joke." the old man said. I let out a sigh.

"Puff, I glad. You should not make such jokes." I felt so relieved.

"I just lied." the wizard told me. Then my relieve flew away.

"What, why!?" I asked semi-angry.

"You asked me to tell you that it was a joke so I did. I never said that that was a lie." explained Gandalf.

I wanted to hit him but I don't hit old man so I went away, if I didn't I would have probably killed him - NOT literally. Since we were not going anywhere, I set down again the cold rocks. I listened to the voices of Merry and Pippin as they were chatting with Boromir, I closed my eyes and dreamed away for I second. I think that I would been sleeping by now if Aragon didn't walk me. The heir of Gondor offered me his water bottle and I accepted it with great joy. It was only when my lips came into contact with the water that I realized me how thirsty I was. I had to restrain myself not to drink the bottle empty at once, we needed this water. God knows how long we were gonna be stuck in here. And it was not food that was important, water was, without water we would be dead in just a couple of days, at most 7 days but even that was questionable. I only took one gulp and gave it that back after saying "thanks", I looked up in the brown eyes of Aragon and asked: "We are going to get out of here. Right?

He looked puzzled, he did not know what to say, so he nodded. Pippin and Merry came to me and Pip asked: "From where are you?"  
That seemed to interests the others 'cause they all looked at me.

"I come from a place from far from here." I was not really planning on telling more but then Legolas asked me; "How is it there?"

I searched for the right words: "Different, Bigger. Faster. From where I'm from, we don't have Dwarves, Elves, Wizards or Hobbits. There are no fool creatures like Orcs or Goblins. Where I lived there was no magic. We don't fight with swords or axes, we live in peace - well almost everywhere - we made buildings higher than the highest tree. Women have the same rights as men and women are equal to men. Women can go to college and work. We were free, Here women are nothing but weak in men's eyes. There we can fight, love, do everything we want and we don't have to give a fuck about what men think."

"What is college?" asked Aragon.

"It is the same as school. We can learn to become a doctor - that is the same as a healer - or learn to build. Things like that." I explained.

"Women shouldn't learn, they have to take care of their children and husbands." said Boromir. That made me angry.

"I know more than you will ever know. I don't think you can even count to ten." I hissed.

Before he could say something, Frodo asked; "For what did you learn?"

"I learn to become a lawyer." I replied.

"What is a Laaw-Ier?"

"It is someone how helps the people. When someone is accused of for instance, theft. But he didn't do it. I will defend him. I really wanted to become a lawyer. Everyone thinks that they are all gold diggers, but it is a really honorable job. A rightful job."

"Wanted?" asked Legolas.

"Euhm, Yeah, I ... had to stop." I caressed the place under my belly button.

"Why?" the elf didn't stop.

"Because, something come up." the blond male wanted to say something, but I asked him with my eyes to stop. I really didn't wan tot take about it.

Instate of saying anything the toke of my shoes and looked at my feet. His cool hand and slender fingers felt odd again my hot skin. when he caressed a place on my feet I felt a sting of pain, I tried to pull my feet away but he gripped my feet hard enough to make sure that it didn't move. He rubbed some really cold cream on them, which the pain disappeared almost immediately and wrapped them in bandages. After putting on my shoes I whispered a thank you and hoped that he couldn't see the blush on my cheeks. I didn't plan on being such a girl but when some as handsome as Legolas was kneeling at you feet you would blush. Hell, you would blush for less. The elf stood up and when to Aragon, I was happy about that, I needed space to think. I had no idea what to do, was I going to tell Gandalf or not? I was arguing about that with myself when the wizards clear voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Ah! It is that way." I stood up and was relieved that he know how to go - if he didn't lie - lets hope he didn't - and joined the other. It looks like I was not the only one that happy as I heard Merry said: "He remembers."

"No, but the air does not smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, use your nose." he said with a small laugh. That didn't calm me down. Was I the only one that didn't have faith in the old mans nose? by the way the group followed I concluded that I was. I went after the others and I wonders what other shit was laying in frond of us. I know that Gandalf would fall, but it's been so long since I saw the movies, hell I didn't see them completely so, I had no idea what was going to happen. All I know was that I wasn't something fun, I could feel it in my bones. There was a feeling of fear in my stomach and every cell in me screamed DANGER! In order to calm myself and stop me from having a breakdown, I hummed a song. While I did that, I felt eyes burning holes in my back which made me very nervous. I turned around and gazed into the sky blue eyes of a certain elf.

"What are you humming?" He asked.

"Eh, Sleepsong of Secret Garden." I wondered why he asked but now didn't seem the good time. Certainly not when Gimli screamed, I glanced upon the room, it was filled with skeletons of Dwarves and stumbled down with a tombstone, it said; "Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria." That hit me, it took me some time to prossess that Balin was dead. I had traveled with him for months, Had laught, had ran with him. He was like the order to our chaos, the still to our noise the calm to our madness. Tears fell down from my face, Gimli looked sick and devastated. I rubbed my tears away as fast as I could, there was no time for tears, i told myself. Like I have done for the last 2 years. I locked away my sadness in a box and thrown it away. I gasped for breath, straighten my shoulders and ignored all my feeling. Like I have done for the past 2 years.

'I can do this.'

"We must move. We can not linger." told Legolas Aragon.

I followed as they continued walking, I saw there mouths move but didn't bother to listen. Suddenly hard noise filled the air, making me jump out of shock. Gandalf turned around to Pip and shouted; "You fool of a Took."

'Is he not a Hobbit?' I asked myself.

"Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." the old man was really mad.

There was a split second pure silence and then the sounds of distant drumming could be heard.

"Orcs" whispered the elf as the noises became louder and louder.

Boromir was almost shot in the head by some arrows when - they missed him with centimeters - he ran to the door and locked it. He told Aragon that they had a cave troll.

'Cavetroll, cavetroll, God damn it! My life sucks.'

I sadly knew how disgusting orcs looked like and figured that a cavetroll would probable be even ugly.

Then everything when fast, orcs started to attack and the men started to fight them back. I decided to hide in a safe spot - safe as in no orcs in 30 feet - and took out my pepper spray just in case. I looked around, and froze when I lied eyes on a giant _thing. _

"That must me the troll. Oh Crap" I whispered to myself. I was standing - OK hiding - and looked at the others that I didn't see an orc come to me from behind. I happened to see a shadow and then I know that something was not right. I popped the dop of my weapon (the pepper spray) and just when the ugly monster wanted to attack I sprayed it in his eyes making him scream in pain and surprise. A horrible scream left his throat when I pulled out a sword out of a skeleton - which took me some time - and rammed in his chest. Black blood splashed on my face and clothes. I would have felt guilty if he didn't tried to kill me, grabbed the sword with both hands and drew it out the dead body of the orc. I turned around just in time to see a troll plunge a wooden stage in Frodo. Without realizing it a scream left my lips.

Everyone was making his way to Frodo, I was almost there when Sam said; "He is alive."

I was so happy and relieved that I didn't pay attention to my surrounding. A orc was about to knock me of my feet when an arrow went through his head and came out in the other side.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked, he looked even more disturbed when he saw that I was covered in blood.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood. I'm fine. Thanks for the arrow."

A fucking irritating noise found it's way to my ears and made me want to cut them of. Gandalf looked alarmed, so did Legolas and Aragon. What was going on? More Orcs? More Goblins? Please don't tell me that is not so.

All Gandalf did was rand while screaming; "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

My thought; 'Oh my fucking God!'

Rocks were falling down as we ran for are lives, this was becoming a really bad habit! and within a second everyone was running as fast as possible.

"What is the new devilry?" Boromir asked the old man.

'Delivery? Which idiot would order something like this?' I also realized that this was the point where Gandalf would fall. I looked at him and he met my gaze.

"Gandalf! I have to tell you something." I screamed.

"No, Don't speak, if it's about my faith." he replied. "Don't tell me, even I can feel fear." the last part he whispered and if I wasn't running next to him, I wouldn't have heard him. I really wanted to tell him everything but decided to respect his wishes.

We were running for the bridge when a rain of arrows came over us, one flew right to me and hit me in the shoulders. That moment I discovered true pain, it hurt so much and yet I pushed myself no to stop running. I didn't pull the arrow out, that would only promote the bleeding. Together we ran up the bridge and we looked all shocked when we saw that a piece was missing.

"We have to jump." said Legolas.

"No shit, Sherlock." I mumbled and thought nobody heard that but when I glanced at Legolas he looked right back at me. One by one we jumped, some quicker that others. Gimli and his beard weren't so fast. I locked eyes with the prince and know it was my time to jump.

"Drop me and I will kill you!" I threatened him. I took a small run-up and then jumped. For a split second it felt like I was flying in the air and then Legolas arms closed themselves around my waist. I felt his chest against mine. I realized that I had closed my eyes, slowly I opened them only to look in the beautiful blue eyes of the elf. I thought that my heard skipped a beat and for a second all the air was gone out of my longs. The elf prince made sure not to touch the arrow in my shoulder. Then he let me go and with a soft noise my feet touched the ground. We were ready to run when a creatures of darkness and fire came towards us. It was Gandalf that move to protect us, I know this was the end for Gandalf the Gray. And oh, God I wish I didn't know. I watched how the brave old man ran toward the Balrog. With every grown, the monster breathed fire.

"You can not pass!" yelled the wizard to the fire stomach dropped and vaguely I heard Frodo call out Gandalf's name. I glanced at my companions faces and saw that they thought the same as me: 'There is nothing I can do. I'm powerless.'

"I am the Servant of the Secret fire. Weiler of the Flame of Anor." roared the Balrog. The demon reached down, draws a sword made of black flames and points it at the wizard. The Servant of the Secret flam told Gandalf; "The dark flame will not avail you." As it brought down it's sword, Gandalf raised his staff and screamed: "Flam of Udûn!" Light unlighted the place and for a split second everything looked white. The sword flew out of the hand of the Balrog. Together with it's sword left a howler it's throat.

"Go back to the shadows!" commended Gandalf. It didn't look happy, instate of moving away, it came closer to Gandalf while wielding a firey whip above it's head.

"You shall not pass!" with those words, lifted Gandalf his staff and brought it down hard on the bridge. The monster didn't think much of it 'cause he took and other step and another. That was his last, the bridge rumbled apart and the Balrog fell. Everyone, including Gandalf, looked relieved and thought that it was over. However, I know better. Full of horror, I watched how the end of the fiery whip snaked up around the wizard's ankle and pulled him with it in the darkness of Moria.

"Nooo!" screamed I on top of my longs.

Frodo yelled the old man's name in despair and even thought we were all hoping for an answer it never came. I felt my knees giving in, tears made my vision blurry. I felt how two strong hands picked me up and carried me outside. My fingers held tight to whoever it was that held me. The warmth of the sun and the fresh air came towards us as we walked out of the mines. I looked up and saw a devastated Frodo, no all the hobbit's looked like that. Everyone had the same expression on their faces. Slowly I pulled myself free from my carrier, I glanced up quick and found out that it was Legolas. I mumbled a thank you and walked to Frodo. Tears were shining in his eyes, softly I kissed them away and whispered; "Don't lose hope. Not everything is what it seems." Even thought my words didn't make a lot of sins for him right now, one day he would understand. I hugged his and tried to forget the pain I was feeling in my shoulder.

"Maybe you should pull it out." told someone to me. I turned and saw Aragon look at me in consurn.

"No, don't pull it out. If you do that you will make the wound worse and fasten the bleeding. I want you to push it through my shoulder, when the arrow's head comes out, break it off and then you can pull it out. If you do it like you want to do, not only is the chance bigger that I will bleed to death but also will it take longer to heel." Aragon didn't know what to say so he followed my order. With a quick push the arrow went through my flesh and appeared on the other side, the future king tried to break the head of without hurting me more - that didn't work - and pulled in a smooth movement the arrow out. I had to bite in a piece of clothe to stop me from screaming or biting my tongue of. I went through my stuff and found some painkiller. I was suddenly so happy that I always took painkillers with me. I popped one in my mouth and asked for water, which was giving to me immediately. After a minute or two I didn't feel a thing.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragon voice was heard. Only in the soft tone in the back of his voice you could hear how sad and shocked he was about Gandalf's quick and unexpected death.

Boromir asked for a second to grief, but I understand why we had to move on, even if that sounded harsh. This was not the time to grief. It was never the time to grief.

"We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." I saw how the hobbit's, men, dwarf and elf straighten their shoulders and started to walk.

My only though: 'I hope we reach them in time.'

* * *

That was it. Love it? Hate It? Review! xx


	3. Chapter 3 Malebathrooms

**Chapter 2 Malebathrooms?  
**

* * *

**Previous**

"We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." I saw how the hobbit's, men, dwarf and elf straighten their shoulders and started to walk.

My only though: 'I hope we reach them in time.'

* * *

The sun was setting and it wouldn't be long or we would be in the dark. Lucky we didn't go further, Aragon told us that we could make camp but as if God was saying 'Fuck the camp' it started to rain. As fast as we could we ran to a hideout, we had luck and found an abandoned cave. I was not big but still it was better than nothing. Frodo's black hair were planked against his forehead which made him look even more loke a child. With a soft step the hobbit would toward me and seat down with me. By the way he had to force his eyes to stay open, I could see that his was very tired. Hell, everyone would after Moria... Frodo didn't seem to find a good position for sleep and eventually I offered him my leap. First he said that that was not necessary but after a while he gave in. I couldn't stop myself from caressing his black locks as he lied down.

'I wonder how it would be if I could do that with a child that I could call mine.' I thought but banished that thought as quick as it came.

Suddenly Frodo looked up to me and asked; "Can you sing me something?" I was surprised.

"Frodo, I would love to if I didn't sound like a drowning cat..."

He just looked me with those big puppy eyes, begging me to do it. and I gave in... What could I do against those eyes!? I wanted to sing Sleepsong from Secret Garden but I would probably make it sound so bad that people would ask me if I tortured it... Not an option. Suddenly a song popped up in my head that my mom used to sing.

_**Little child, be not afraid**_  
_** Though rain pounds harshly against the glass**_  
_** Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger**_  
_** I am here tonight**_

_** Little child, be not afraid**_  
_** Though thunder explodes and lightning flash**_  
_** Illuminates your tear-stained face**_  
_** I am here tonight**_

_** And someday you'll know**_  
_** That nature is so**_  
_** The same rain that draws you near me**_  
_** Falls on rivers and land**_  
_** On forests and sand**_  
_** Makes the beautiful world that you'll see**_  
_** In the morning**_

_** Little child, be not afraid**_  
_** Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon**_  
_** And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams**_  
_** I am here tonight**_

_** Little child, be not afraid**_  
_** Though wind makes creatures of our trees**_  
_** And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand**_  
_** And I am here tonight**_

_** For you know, once even I was a**_  
_** Little child, and I was afraid**_  
_** But a gentle someone always came**_  
_** To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears**_  
_** And to give a kiss goodnight**_

_** Well now I am grown**_  
_** And these years have shown**_  
_** That rain's a part of how life goes**_  
_** But it's dark and it's late**_  
_** So I'll hold you and wait**_  
_** 'til your frightened eyes do close**_

_** And I hope that you'll know...**_

_** Everything's fine in the morning**_  
_** The rain'll be gone in the morning**_  
_** But I'll still be here in the morning**_

As the last tone of my voice disappeared, I looked down and so that Frodo was peacefully sleeping, but he wasn't the only one. Also the other hobbit's, Gimli and Boromir were sleeping. I gave Frodo a Kiss on his head and looked at the black night. I watched over it as if any moment someone or something would jumped out to attack Frodo.

'Silly, control your Motherinstinct, Frodo is not your child.' I knew that very good, but it didn't stop me from wanting to protected him. I let out a sigh and stared at the lonely moon in the black night sky. I closed my eyes and made a wish. Feeling like a child for ones didn't bother me, I felt as if the wight of the word had fallen of my shoulders. A small smile appeared on my lips and for the first time, I wondered if someone was missing me at home.

_**Legolas POV**_

I gazed on the human and saw how she looked at Frodo with some strange motherly affection. I had listened to the song that the sang and even though she couldn't sing really good, it still was beautiful because of all the emotions she poured into the song. The light of the moon fell on her face giving her something magical and unreal. Even though she wasn't as beautiful as most elves, she somehow managed to catch my attention, like my eyes alway fell on her.

"You will burn a hole in her if you keep staring at her." said someone, that was the first time in my long life I was startled. I was so lost in thoughts and hypnotised by her that I didn't hear Aragon walk to me.

"I don't know what you mean." I silently thanked my father for making me go to acting lesson to control and hid my feeling, if not I would be red my now.

"Yeah Yeah, don't lie to me." I ignored him and looked at the woman who had no idea I was staring at her. Her gaze was pointed at the moon. I saw how he parted her lips and closed her eyes, for a second I though Anna finally had fond sleep but then I heard her whispered so soft that without my elfhearing I wouldn't have heard it: "I wish upon a star that I find a home."

I suddenly realized that she had to feel more lonely than any of us could imagine, being taken from you home and dropped in a new word is not easy... I can't imagine what she was going through and whom she has left behind. The though of some man waiting for her made me sick.

"She must feel lonely." Aragon looked at me and then walked away. I didn't really know what to say, as his steps faded I turned to look back at her but she had already closed her eyes.

_**Anna POV**_ (_Dreaming = Italic_)

_I felt his hands caressed my tummy and I wondered how it would be like when there was a child inside. I looked up and stared into the brown eyes of my lover. A smile played with his lips and I felt the happiness in me grow._

_'I have a surprise for you' he whispered in my ear. A wondered what it could be, as I looked at his hand I saw he was holding a sharp knife. I took a step back and asked him why in God's name he had a knife.  
_

_'Well, that is easy, to kill you of course' he told me that as if he just said he was going to the supermarket. I turned around, running for my life and from my love. However his hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me towards him. I felt his breath against my ear as he whispered bittersweet; 'Goodbye Annastasia.' with those words he brought down the knife. I felt a scream leave my mouth..._

A strong hand shook me awake, gasping for breath and with tears in my eyes I glanced around me. I saw how everyone was looking atme in worry.

"Everything alright?" Boromir asked, I wanted to be honest and say 'No' but I especially didn't want to be worrisome or a burden and now was not the time for my stupid fears and dreams.

I forced a laugh and said; "Yeah, I'm good just a wierd dream."

"About what?" Pippin asked.

"About Legolas in a dress, he looked better than me in it." I said faked shocked and laughed this time for real. Legolas lifted an eyebrow but didn't said anything (Thank God). I jumped up, brushed the dirt of my pants and asked Aragon; "What are we going to do now?"

"Walk." Aragon was not very talkative...

"Oky doky." that made him looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"I mean OK that is good."

He started walking and ignored me. 4 little men ran to me and said; "We are bored!" It was Merry and Pippin that said that but Frodo and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Why don't I tell you a story."

"That is a good idea!" Merry agreed.

So I started my story just like every other story: "Once upon a time, in a place far far away from here, there was..." I looked at the hobbits and changed it into; "There were 4 little but brave men..."

****Three hours later****

'WHAT DID I DO TO MYSELF?!'

Even after hours of telling I was still telling the story because after almost every word some of the hobbits would ask something but it were not even good questions only questions like; Was she tall? As high as me? or Why is the prince the one she loved why not me? or Can you start over I wasn't listen.

I was so close from killing the hobbits when we reached a forest. I remembered that I had to run from spiders when I was in Mirkwood, I really hate spiders.

"Legolas, will there be spiders?" I whispered.

"Still scared of spiders" he asked while laughing.

Angry I bluffed; "No I just don't want the little ones to be afraid."

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so."

"I say so."

"Spider. On. Your. Shoulder." I froze before I ran into the woods like a first class idiot while waving my arms around me (just think of Jack sparrow -_-') and screaming; "Get it off of me! Get it off!"

Legolas stopped me and said; "Calm down, It was just a joke." he couldn't hold is laugh and almost laying on the ground gripping his stomach from laughing.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. Oh, boy, if looks could kill he would he stuck my lightning and eaten by orcs by now.

I calmed down and glanced at him.

"Just for the record; I may look calm, but in my head I killed you 20 times in 2 minuets in 20 different ways."

As to make a statement I kicked in against his knee making him fall on his face in the mud. I didn't intent to do that, God just liked me and made it happen. Happy me!

"What can I say; Karma is a bitch." I told him and walked further with a big smile on my face.

"Watch out there is a mud pool." Legolas informed me, but I ignored him. Not so a good idea. I tripped and fall just like the elf in the mud, that made him laugh so hard that birds flow away.

"I agree; Karma is a bitch" he used my own words against me. Ass. He stood up and looked down at me.

I set completely covered in mud, than I wonderful idea popped up in my head.

"Legolas, stop laughing" Ass, he_ was_ still laughing "Can you please help me?"

Of course he came after all he is still a gentleman. I took a hand full of mud and as he helped me up, I whispered in his ear: "Let me show you how grateful I am." and smeared the mud in his face. In shock he let me go, making me fall back on my butt and probably giving me a blue butt by tomorrow but hey, it was totally worth it.

"Loser!" I laugh, his face was so funny I was crying from laughing.

"You!" he said angry and trow mud at me, that stopped my fun and so we started a mud fight. By the time the others had found us we were laying on the ground out off breath with big smiles and completely covered with mud.

Aragon looked us with big eyes and Boromir faceplamed himself.

Pippin saw that we had a lot of fun and asked indignant; "Why didn't you wait for us to have fun!"

That made the prince and me laugh in chorus.

"Come we don't have time for this." told Aragon us. We stood up and continued our journey but it was not so comfortable in cloths full with mud...

'Bubble bath bubble bubble bubble bath' I was going mad for a bath. that is when I saw Legolas look up. He whispered something, but because of my not-elvish hearing I didn't hear a thing.

Just when I wanted to ask him he whispered the same only louder: "Pool" and ran toward the sound.

Happiness rushed through my body 'Pool equals Water equals Bath equals Me Not dirty!' Heaven I thank you!

I ran after Legolas and even though I was tired off this adventure my legs didn't give in, they kept on moving and for the first time I understand why someone wanted to run for fun, it gave you the feeling you could fly, fly into the blue blue sky. As I made a way past the branches and trees I saw a clear water pull and Legolas was doving in it with his eyes closed.

"Bomblet" I screamed when I ran to the pool and jumped in it. when I hide the water a shock went through me the water was a lot colder than I though. Legolas looked at me faked angry for ruining his peace but when the hobbits and even Aragon jumped in the water we were all splashing water in each others faces. Only Gimli didn't come, well not immediately only after I said he was to much of a chicken to do so. And there we were everyone in the water and all clean even Gimli smell better. What soup not all can do...

After we were all dry and good we began our journey. I walked with the hobbits and played the game I see I see what you can't see. I used to play that when I was young and though it's a really stupid game it was still fun.

"I see I see what you can't see and it is ... brown." said Pippin.

"Is it a tree?" I asked.

"How do you know!?" he asked shocked.

"Pippin, it's not hard to guess if you always pick the same..."

I decided to ignore him and hummed The Wind of Change. I had to admit that this was a beautiful place, trees that reached beyond the sky seemed like an easy way to heaven. the sunlight that found its way through the leaves and the sounds of the birds filled the air. I felt peace and calm, something I haven't really felt since the beginning of this adventure.

"Is there any danger here?" asked Frodo.

That made my Motherinstinct work twice as hard, "No, we are completely safe" I reassured him and then I saw the arrow pointed at me.

'BIGGEST FAIL EVER!' I though while face palming myself. I studied the elf before me, he looked awful familiar. I digged in my memories and found out why. He looked like the did the same.

"Cloud girl!"

"Wiseacre!" we said in unison!

"Hey! I'm not a wiseacre!" he said offended.

"And I ain't no cloud girl!"

Legolas frowned and asked teasing; "Cloud girl?"

Before I could say something an other elf interrupted. This elf radiated power and leadership, he had platina bond hair and a strict but calm expression on his beautiful (like every elf) face. he must be the captain or something 'cause they all looked at him.

The elf turned to Aragon and Legolas, started to talk in some strange but beautiful langues which made me wonder if elves could ever make something sound look or smell dirty. Probably not... Hell, Legolas looked even hot when he was cover in mud.

'Wait... did I just think that prince boy was hot...? Oh no, what is happening with me!'

I had to suppressed the need to started running around like a chicken without his head.

Gimli looked at the elves and was getting really mad, I understanded that he didn't like elves especially after the whole Lonely Mountain and Smaug thingy but I also understanded that the elves had to take care of their own. Pff, this is so complicated, to tiresome for my brain.

The captain elf looked at Frodo and started to argue with Aragon, once again my overly protective Motherinstinct came up and I step for Fordo to block the blond elf's view.

I wanted to ask Legolas what he, captain elf, was saying but he looked to for in though so I didn't bother him. Instead I looked at the wiseacre and was about to ask him when captain elf said: "You will follow me."

'Yeah, Now I hope that they have a bath.' I really wanted I bath, though I had washed myself only today. I really like baths, I know I know, bad for the environment.

The way to Lothlórien was... a silenced one. And it was driving me crazy, god, I really needed music! The hobbits stayed quite under the watchful eyes of the elves, even Gimli and Boromir shut their mouthes. The only one the elves talked to were Legolas and Aragon. The elves didn't really bother me - if you don't mind the pointy arrows - but they alway look behind to make sure I was still there and not eaten by an orc. OK, I admit that I happen to have a lot of bad luck, thinking of me falling in Middle-Earth or the countless times I have caressed the ground with my face in the past days, but still I didn't attrack bad luck. Right?

The hours that followed were long and extremely boring. We made a camp, ate, sleep and stood up to walk once more. I was getting so bored that I began to sing S&M from Rihanna **(A/N; I don't know if it's true but people say that it was so dirty it is not available in America, no point intendant. Look for it at YouTube and find it out.)**

"Feels so good being bad" I began, "There's no way I'm turning back Oh oh oh oh oh, Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure..." I looked at the others and so that they were a lot further than me, so a quicken my steps while I sang further.

"Love is great, love is fine Oh oh oh oh oh, Out the box, outta line, The affliction of the feeling makes me wanting more Oh oh oh oh oh" that was the part I sang still but the refrain, oh boy.

Harder than I thought I sang while headbagging; "'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it! Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it, Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me!"

When I looked up I saw all the men look at me with either red cheeks or red ears. I smiled shyly and said; "Oeps?"

they ignored me and walked even faster than began, angry because of that I was temped to sing further but dismissed that idea. Once again I was bored to death and had no idea what to do. I could listen to music with my phone but then would everyone know I was not from here and then was all the afford it took not to use it for all this time be for nothing. Like hell I was gonna let that happen.

"Can you sing a song?" a soft voice asked from below. I looked down and so Frodo.

"I can, sucker, but I think the elves know beautiful songs than me and they sing much better." I tried to ditch it with the elves.

"No, you can sing. after you preforments only seconds ago, I know you can." said Legolas.

I glanced daggers at him and faked a smile when I saw Frodo's hopeful face.

I sighed and said; "Ok, I will sing something. But what, something happy, sad, fun, pretty?"

"Something pretty." he replied. I could sing Happy from C2C or Pharrel Willioms but there were thing in they didn't understand. And I had to find a song that was also something for the elves. The only song I could think of was Colours of the Wind but that was from a movie, I can't ing that... or can I?

"I know a song, but it's from a story so it can sound strange." I told the little man.

"That is not important."

"OK OK."

I took a deep breath and hope that I still know all the lyrics.

You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And You've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?

you don't know?

For the first part I song very still and unsure because it has been a while since a had sung this. However because of Frodo that told me to keep going, I sang further.

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

That made me think of the dwarves, they were indeed so, even though they didn't mean it bad.

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew,  
you never knew

This part did me think of the elves, they looked down at the humans, hobbit and dwarves 'cause they had eternity.

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of a mountain?  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once,  
never wonder what they're worth.

This made me think of us, humans. We would always look for the worth of things and didn't look at what we did.

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the other are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hope that never ends.

How high does the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon.  
For whether we are white or copper-skinned  
We just sing with all the voices of the mountain  
We just paint with all the colors of the wind.

You can own the earth and still,  
All you'll own is earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind.

The last part made me see that even if we make a lot of mistakes, that won't describe me. If you try you best you could do so much.

'But you can't go against nature.' I poisoned voice said to me in the back of my head which made me caressed my stomach.

I opened my eyes - I didn't realize I had closed them - and saw all the men look at me.

"What?" I turned around, hoping not to see a orc or so but there was nothing but forest. I looked back at them and asked; "What are you looking at?" Suddenly all the men flushed red and turned away to walk.

'What?'

Men, a strange kind...

As the sun was setting, I wondered how long it would talk to get to Galadriel. I took my surrounding up and found it beautiful, everything seemed so... peaceful.

I wanted to asked the captain (I really have to ask his name) how long we had to walk when we finally reached the end, before us stood a giant tree, it reached for the sky and for the first tim in my life I felt how little I was, how if I died it wouldn't top time or stop the Earth from spinning in circles. I was nothing. Light coloured in white and green even gold and silver came out of it.

The captain, like I said before; have to ask his name, let out a relieved sigh and said content with a voice filled with pride; "Caras Galadhon, the heart of the Elvendom on Middle-Earth. Realm of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, Lady of Light."

'Galadriel... From where do I know that name.' I vaguely remember hearing that name before.

And than it hid me; 'She can read minds can't she, oh my god, she is Edward Cullen-ish!' Not good.

We clammed what seemed thousands of stair and there were still thousand to go. I started to fall hate for stairs.

Though, I looked very good and the ground - I don't like falling - it didn't stop me from gazing around. This place was so special, it made you feel special, magical. All though that is silly, it did...

A staircase that seemed to lead us to Heaven brought us higher and higher in the tree. Just when I thought this wouldn't end, the captain stopped. Before us stood a woman, more beautiful than any moviestar or photomodel on Earth. Straight golden locks embraced her gorgeous countenance, a body that even Megan Fox would kill for and wisdom in her eyes Athena wouldn't compair with.

'God, now I feel ugly... Stupid elves!'

"The enemy knows you have entered here." The male elf spoke, he is probably Lord Celeborn. "What hope you had in secrecy is gone."

'That is really optimistic...'

I glanced at Galadriel when Gandalf's name fell, just like the sadness. I don't feel sad, well that is what I was telling myself after all I know he will come back, right?

'We all lose, and we all win...' I thought bitter and caressed my belly.

'_Don't let you paste ruin your happiness in the future'. _a soft voice told me, my eyes snapped toward the Lady of Light.

'_Please, don't dig in my thoughts or my past. They are mine and mine alone.' _I ask her in my head.

And quickly added; '_Not bad intended...'_

I met her gaze and with a soft nod she stopped, I really appreciated that.

"Well, I can see that you linger for a bath." the she-elf said. All I could do was let out a sigh of happiness and say; "Hell yeah!"

A pretty she-elf came gracefull my way and interduced herself; "Good Evening, My name is Eadwine. I will be you maid."

Eadwine was a pretty and cheerfule looking lady, that could be stict with moments.

'Ha, funny, Eadwine has the meaning Valuable friend.'

"If you would follow me, My Lady."

"Please, just use Annastasia or Anna." I told her.

"That name suits you, it means; 'She whom will rise again." said a voice from behind, that is owned by Galadrial.

"I didn't know. And I totally agree with you on this one. Thanks _Aine_." I said with a smile to the Lady of Light

"Aine?" she looked confused.

"Oh, that means Queen of All Elves, in a langues from where I'm from." now I was wondering how I know that.

'Well, I must be smarter than I thought.'

Silence.

'I't sad that I think that...'

Eadwine gidded me through all the hall, with were a lot... I don't think I remembered anything... Short term Memorie...

All the rooms, even sleeprooms were filled with light, big windows made it seem like you were outside. Suddenly I dumped against Eadwine, surprised I look up and had me told; "Anna This is your room. There is also a bath. If you need anything just call me." she orreded me semi-severe.

"Sir,Yes, Sir." and acted like a solier.

I listen to the beautiful sound she produced also known as laughter.

As I entered the room, I waved Ine (nick-name for Eadwine) goodbye. I was stunned by the beauty of the room.

'Maybe she made a mistake. Mistakes happen even with elves, right?'

The walles were coloured in sky blue and the seling in white, a big bed filled most space of the room - it's really giant, big enough for at least 5 people! - a big mirrior and a white closet were the only other thing is the room. I pened the door left of me and came in a magnifecent bathroom. The bath was made in the ground and was big enough for more than 4 people, hell, you could swim in it.

Not resisting the bath, I stripped myself from my clouthes and went in the wather. Surprisingly was it good hot. I let my muscels relax which made a sigh roll of my lips. After what seemed ages, I decided to wash my hair and shave (A/N in this story elves also grow hair on there legs but not so much and they don't grow so fast back.) my legs, they looked like a jungle!

Clean and shave, I swam in the water.

'Maybe I should get out... My figers are getten wrimply...'

I stepped out the water when suddenly a door opened only to show a more than surprised Legolas.

Blick

Blick

Blick...

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and grabbed something to cover me.

Legolas was looking at anything but me and the points of this ears were red.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked

"I can ask you the same questing, this is the male bathroom."

'Male bathroom?' I though, 'Never here of male bathrooms...'

"Male bathroom?"

"Yes, here go the men in bath."

"No, this bathroom in my bedroom."

"No, this is the male bathroom." he said.

"No, my bathroom."

"Male bathroom"

"No." I narrowed my eyers and trowdaggers at him (figuratively)

"Yes" he acted as if I made a mistake and he corrected it.

"No"

"Yes"

"You suck!" I screamed frustrated because he didn't stop.

"Suck?" Legolas asked while looking at me with confused in his eyes which made him look adorable.

I let out a sight and said gently - what can I do, you can't stay mad at him!- : "Where I'm from we say You suck to people that irritate us at that moment."

'Why am I explaning this when we are both almost naked?' Before I could anwser my own question the the interupped me with well, with being Legolas.

The elf nodded and said; "You suck me too!"

For I second I didn't move and then I became really red.

'Am I the only one whom thinks this is really ambiguous! Of course that man is a virgin, it wouldn't surprise me if he has no idea what is underneath a women's pants... God, Stupid virgin elf prince!'

"Legolas, don't say that even again." I warned him.

"Why?" asked the once again confused elf.

'Can't he see me blush! Damn virgin elf!'

"It sounds wrong. Like really, really wrong."

"How?" he asked still confused.

'Do I really have to explain? Shit, God please help me! what did I do wrong to disurve this! I hope I won't destroy his innocent and pure mind...'

"What you just said can be taken wrong, it can be understood as something sexual..." I really tried to let him understand without using dirty words but it didn't work.

"You basely said that I suck you as in suck your dick." I'm sorry, so sorry. Lost my patience, I just came out!

the prince pointy ears became even redder than a tomato and he didn't dare to look me in the eye, again.

I had to hide my chuckle with a couch. 'I know it is mean, but hell, his reaction is way to funny. Oh god, I ruined his virgin mind...' and walked out the room.

_**Legolas POV**_

I opened the door, only to see a very naked Anna. Water was dripping over her white skin, her hair was laying on her chest; covering her breasts with her long brown locks that looked even more dark because of the water. I couldn't control my eyes and let them slight over her delicate body, taking everything in me up, the redness of the cheeks from the heat, the waterdrups that are rollning over her her elegant neck and falling between her to breast - which were beautifuly round and just the right size, the little mole under her left breast, her flate stomach. It was the scare under her bellybutton that toke my attention, a scare that was bigger than my hand was the only flaw I saw on her body.

'From where has she that?' I wondered, I felt blood rush toward more souther places just when I wanted to let my eyes go lower she let out a scream and walked as fast as she could toward something to hid her body.

'That's to late, I have seen everything.' I thought. I was so surprised by mu own thoughts that I flushed red and looked away.

'Wel I gues I'm really a man'.

**(A/N; he knows he's a man but moste of the times elves are very proper and well mannered so he didn't think it was posible for him to think like a human male ok? xxx)**

"What are you doing here!?" her voice filled the air and I tried to not look at her 'cause I felled a surten tightness in my pants.

"I can ask you the same thing, this is the malebathroom."

She frowned and bit her lip makking me even harder.

'Valar, This must stop.' I began to feel even more annoyed when I saw that she had no idea what she was doing to me.

"Male bathroom" she asked with one eyebrow going up.

"Yes, here go the men in bath."

"No, this bathroom in my bedroom."

"No, this is the male bathroom." I told her.

"No, my bathroom."

"Male bathroom"

"No." she made her eyes small, and I felt a shiver run up my spine. For the first time in my long life I was happy that glares couldn't kill.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"You suck!" Anna screamed. Is it me or looks she frustrated?

"Suck?" I asked not really sure what she was talking about.

'What do I suck?'

The human let out a soft sigh, only because I was an elf I could hear it, and explain it: "Where I'm from we say You suck to people who irritate us at that moment."

'Ok, I understand, so she yelled that I suck her but she sucks me too.'

Confedant that I had it right, I said; "You suck me too.'

For a second she didn't respond and suddenly her cheeks were red making her look even more beautiful than before.

'Stop it!' I yelled to myself.

"Legolas, don't say that even again." she said with a warning tone.

"Why?" I asked.

'Did I say something wrong? And I thought I had it right.'

"It sounds wrong. Like really, really wrong."

"How?" I asked still confused.

"What you just said can be taken wrong, it can be understood as something sexual..." I still didn't get it.

"You basely said that I suck you as in sucked your dick."

My mind was torturing me with images of her on her knees sucking me so hard, with her laying on the floor, leg open ready for me.

'Please stop it.' I told my mind. Once again I didn't dare to look at her, and again was the reason because I was ashamed of my own dirty thoughts.

The last thing I heard was her giggling before leaving me alone in the room.

I looked at my lower part that was rock hard and whispered to myself.

"Let me take care of this." I began to rub up and down. Little moans and cries came out of my mouth. Instead of my hand I pictured Annastasia on her knees with her little hands around me. Rubbing me, making me feel like I was in the most beautiful place on Earth. Her eyes would look up at me with lust and want in them. It was the picture of Anna pushing her breasts against me and whispering "Legolas" in my eyes that made me reach my hight.

As I looked down at my limp manhood I though; 'What is happening to me?'

* * *

...*blush blush*... That last part was really hard to write. I didn't plan to write it. My fingers just pushed the buttons. Damn you fingers! I hope you wont mind it that my OC can sing, I know I know very Mary Sue... but I still want it :p! Love it? Hate It? Review! xx


End file.
